


Burning temptation

by Kaarina_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fairest of the Rare, Respect is rare, five sentence roulette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Kingsley is fighting the urge that is burning within him to take his assistance. This will most likely be continued





	Burning temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to TheWaterFalcon for the pairing and holding five sentence roulette again it truly is one of my favourite things to do on a weekend!

Kingsley breathed in a sigh of relief when the woman that was driving him to the brink of insanity strutted out of the room, his assistant had started wearing tight outfits and each day they got worse. Today’s was a tight, figure hugging black dress that reached just below her panty line. Ever since the ministers ball and the potion that the Weasley’s had slipped into everyone’s drink she had been like this.

 

_She knew, He couldn’t believe he let her know how he had been practically salivating over her since he had interviewed her. She had his passion burning deep into his very being and it wasn’t going to stop anytime soon because he wasn’t going to give in._


End file.
